Perdição
by Vanessa W. Mutuca
Summary: Castiel não queria dar razão ao que escutava, entretanto começava a entender algumas coisas que sentia, e que Dean sempre estivera no centro de suas emoções. A realidade, porém, era implacável; o feria mais do que qualquer batalha. Bastava desacreditar?


Disclaimer aviso legal 1: Os personagens dessa história não me pertencem. É a CW que ganha grana com eles. XD, eu ganho os reviews que tanto gosto!

Disclaimer aviso legal 2: A narrativa se passa em um universo alternativo, depois do episódio 18 da sexta temporada. Contém, portanto, spoilers relativos ao enredo!

Disclaimer aviso legal 3: Menção a Dean/Castiel. E possível início de relação, embora não seja amorosa, entre Crowley e o anjo.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Título: Perdição

Autora: Vanessa W. Mutuca

Beta: normalmente é o CassBoy, mas como ele anda ocupado (pois não o encontro mais), postei a fic sozinha!

Classificação: NC-17, menção a Dean/Cas.

Sinopse: não queria dar razão ao que escutava, entretanto começava a entender algumas coisas. E que Dean sempre estivera no centro de suas emoções. A realidade, porém, era implacável.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Nota da autora: Eu não sei por que saiu essa história, gente, mas espero que apesar de triste, ela agrade vocês. E faço uma proposta a quem escreve e que vai ler a fic, podem continuar a escrevê-la. Se quiserem modificar o contexto ou não, fica a critério de vocês. E deixem reviews me dizendo o que acharam!

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Perdição – por Vanessa W. Mutuca

Sentado à mesa de um bar, encarava um ponto aleatório sem muita vontade de sorver a bebida que lhe fora servida. O local, por si só, já era estranho e um tanto desconfortável. Não por se tratar de um bar, mas sim por quem o acompanhava. Habituara-se a vê-lo ocasionalmente, porém após alguns meses, os encontros se tornaram bastante freqüentes. Tanto que se inquietava com a situação.

- Está calado demais, Cas, o que houve? – a voz rouca do homem chegou aos ouvidos do anjo, que continuava a mirar algum ponto indefinido. E mesmo que sentisse a aproximação do outro, não se moveu, nem se incomodou. – Você não está nada bem – Crowley tocou em seu rosto devagar, após notar a expressão cansada do moreno.

– Como se realmente pudesse se importar – o comentário de Castiel saiu em um murmúrio quase inaudível.

– Olha – o demônio arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu discreto. – Pode parecer que apenas quero abrir o purgatório. – fez uma curta pausa e prosseguiu: – Ok, admito. É isso, fundamentalmente. Mas... Não farei esse trabalho sem você. Já estamos juntos nessa há mais tempo, então vamos lá, Cas, me diga, o que houve? – pediu, o tom baixo.

O ser celestial observou o ambiente a sua volta e sorriu melancólico. Encontrar-se com uma criatura infernal em um bar, com um copo de whisky à frente, era um tanto confuso, e por que não embaraçoso. Mas pela primeira vez ele não ligava. Apenas queria estar ali e respirar fundo para conter a amargura e a decepção de amar quem supostamente o considerava como irmão.

– Você tinha razão – iniciou, ainda sem olhar a criatura que continuava parada ao seu lado. – Os Winchester's só precisam de mim. Não estão aqui para me ajudar... – interrompeu a própria frase para refletir e prosseguiu: – Até porque, eu não lhes pedi auxílio mesmo. – riu sem graça.

– Mas eu pensei que fossem seus amigos, que o considerassem como da família – argumentou Crowley, um sorriso quase imperceptível com o canto dos lábios, que o moreno fez questão de notar.

– Eles me vêem desse modo, mas... Eu... Não sinto o mesmo por um dos rapazes – revelou, um leve rubor no rosto, que denunciava o constrangimento por tocar no assunto.

– Hum. Nem precisa me dizer quem é – o outro puxou uma cadeira e sentou ao lado do anjo. – Ouça, vamos resolver a queda de braço lá em cima e depois você pode falar com o Dean...

– Não, por favor, é inútil falar minhas sensações a ele – o moreno o interrompeu, antes de sorver a bebida alcoólica de uma só vez, parecia desesperado. – Dean não me ama. Apenas precisa da minha ajuda, bem como você me falou dias atrás, quando eu ainda acreditava...

– E o que pretende fazer quanto a isso? – quis saber o demônio.

– Esquecer – respondeu Castiel, os olhos azulados transmitiam tristeza. – Vamos arrumar essa bagunça o quanto antes – concluiu.

– Certo. Se os caçadores não descobrirem que estou vivo, conseguiremos fazer isso com relativa facilidade.

– Exatamente – o ser celestial serviu outro copo de whisky e sorveu o líquido com pressa. – Matei minha tenente hoje. – Contou, desprovido de emoção. – Não sei o que estou me tornando...

– Estamos no fim, Cas. Logo tudo voltará a ser como era. E além do mais, há uma causa maior aqui...

– Não permitir que o arcanjo liberte Michael e Lúcifer e nem que tome o poder – completou o moreno, como se rezasse uma prece.

– Exato – concluiu o demônio antes de se levantar para ir embora. – Descanse e esqueça Dean Winchester. Ele não sabe de nada a seu respeito. Apenas chama você quando precisa e ainda grita com você quando quer. Afinal, o que o caçador fez para ajudá-lo espontaneamente?

– Nada – respondeu o anjo, o olhar baixo. – Tem toda razão. – Ele observou o outro sair do bar a passos lentos, o que lhe oportunizou chamá-lo: – Crowley... – a voz, no entanto, saiu embargada. Um aperto em sua garganta o impediu de terminar o que diria.

– O que foi, Cas? – perguntou, parando ao lado dele novamente.

O moreno, porém, não lhe respondeu com palavras. Tão somente ficou de pé e, o mais rápido que pôde, tomou os lábios do demônio em um beijo possessivo, quase desesperado. A língua de seu receptáculo, Jimmy Novak, se entrelaçava com a do parceiro em uma dança urgente e carregada de luxúria.

– Uau! – exclamou o outro após se afastar, visivelmente surpreso. – Posso ser franco? – o anjo fez que sim com a cabeça. – Você era a última criatura que eu esperava que fosse fazer uma coisa dessas...

– Se me disse para esquecer, estou seguindo o seu conselho. Muitas vezes eu tentei falar, explicar... Mas Dean nunca quis me ouvir. Com você é diferente – justificou o moreno instantes antes de desaparecer do bar em um firme bater de asas. – Eu preciso ir agora. Nos veremosem breve – comunicou, e sumiu.

Crowley sorriu abertamente. Sabia que tinha Castiel em suas mãos e poderia fazer dele o que bem entendesse, entretanto não conseguiria. Era um negociante astuto e cruel, mas o anjo estava acima disso até mesmo para ele, o que o inquietava. Permaneceu ali parado, a mirar o ponto exato em que o dono dos olhos azuis estivera e tornou a sorrir, a expressão carregada do mais puro sarcasmo.

– E a falta de Dean o levará à perdição – riu do próprio comentário enquanto deixava o local e se pôs a pensar acerca da ironia do fato. Afinal de contas, fora o anjo quem tirara o primogênito de John Winchester da perdição. E agora o caçador não atentava para aquilo que já era inevitável: a queda definitiva de um dos seres celestiais de maior fé e amor em Deus. Nada poderia ser feito.

Enquanto isso, em um motel qualquer de beira de estrada, de pé ao lado da cama do Winchester mais velho, no entanto invisível a olhos humanos, o moreno vigiava o sono do rapaz. Essa era a única maneira que tinha de contemplá-lo por um tempo maior, até que o dia surgisse no horizonte, para novamente esmagar suas esperanças quase nulas de obter aquele amor tão desejado e tão impossível.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

N/A: Que triste... Eu amo o Castiel, mas senti necessidade de escrever algo assim. Talvez saiam mais dessas, mas a proposta feita na nota acima persiste, a não ser que queiram que eu continue a fic! A colocarei como completada, mas está sujeita a mudanças, depende dos reviews!


End file.
